


Digital Pirates

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Computers, Filk, Gen, Hacking, Internet, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Tune</strong>: Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [](http://mdlbear.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mdlbear**](http://mdlbear.dreamwidth.org/) for lyric fix suggestion.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's web for me.  
We torrent, we upload, we email, and rip,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._  
We keygen and unlock and write you a script,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._

 __Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's web for me.  
We export, we filter, we host, and crack,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._  
Decrypt and configure, for Windows or Mac,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's web for me.  
For Kindle and Nook, infringe and incite,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._  
We hide in the servers, we're active all night,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._

We're hackers, seeders, rooters, and phreaks,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._  
We're lurkers and leeches, troublesome geeks,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's web for me.  
We're coders and kludgers, mind the hash tags,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._  
Aye, but our peers are checking the flags,  
      _Sync up, me 'earties, yo ho._

**Author's Note:**

> BY-SA; credit to elf-at-dreamwidth or elfwreck (or, hey, share w/o credit. I might care if someone's making money from it; I don't really care about keeping my name attached.)


End file.
